A computer typically runs an operating system that provides various functionality including allowing other applications to be installed and run on the computer. Different applications can oftentimes be installed on a computer and run in different manners, resulting in various files and information being stored in numerous locations, folders, and so forth on the computer. Accordingly, managing such different applications on a computer can create numerous difficulties, such as when attempting to upgrade the application to a new version, when uninstalling an application, and so forth.